


Prophetic dreams

by MeRancholilt (SKanamiRye)



Series: Sand, Glass and Shards [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Asphyxiation, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lesson 16 (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) Spoilers, Multi, Murder, Not Beta Read, Spoilers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKanamiRye/pseuds/MeRancholilt
Summary: MC had a dream about their deathSpoilers alert for lesson 16
Series: Sand, Glass and Shards [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839280
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Prophetic dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, amateur writer here. I've been playing the game for a while and i absolutely love it. So i decided to write something. Not my first ever work but this will be the first to be published :>  
> Also English is not my native languague so expect some grammatical errors and strange choice of phrasing :c  
> I got the inspiration from my encounterance with phenomenal dreams and stuff. It's weird, dreams are weird. And i did have a dream about dying recently so this little idea pop up while i was writing another piece. This whole thing is bizzare but please bear with me lol  
> Feel free to give me some feedback. I appreciate it a lot and it will help me improve in the future  
> Hope you'll enjoy this <3

_Gasp_

You woke up with a loud gasp. A nightmare. Not very unusual for you but not an often occurrence either. But today it was one of those dreams again, the prophetic ones.

You have quite a strange power, well you're not really whether to call it a power or not since you think other people can also do it, but you can have dreams about the future sometimes. These can either be caused by stress or it just comes randomly. Well you aren't too sure on the stress part since there were times it works but you were told that a stressed out or tired brain can make you have jumbled up dreams which are usually consist of very random things smashed together. They can be cryptic dreams predicting about others' health, specifically people who are close to you or people in your family, or they can be glimpses of things that will happen in the near future. The difference between them is that the cryptic health ones are very vivid and can be remembered a while after you woken up (but if you don't at least try to recount what happened in the dream during that time then you'd likely forget a bunch of details), a bit unlike normal dreams which you might forget immediately the moment you woke up; the glimpses ones shows more direct scenes, but you can't make out too much details about faces, definitely not with writings, and it only lasts a few moment like 1 minute or something. They're not always 100% correct but it matches like 90% or more, and you're more likely to forget it until you encounter it again when you experience it. It sounds a lot like deja vu but you know that this is _different_ , you know it when you experience it. They're not very special, or more specifically they don't show anything out of the ordinary, it can be about normal daily life such as classmates talking to each other and you heading to the teacher's desk, or it could be you looking at a test with pure panic because you don't know shit about what to do. Why do you know and give out these very specific examples? Why yes, you _did_ went through this, of course. You remember being in the _same_ situation in your dream, sitting in the the _same_ spot with the _same_ view and with the _same_ fear for your life. You never told anyone else about this because all of this sounds too unreal and no one would truly believe you anyway, even you don't want to believe it yourself either.

But it is real. It did happen whether you wanted to believe it or not. Having the ability to know what might happen through dreams sounds so powerful and cool and all but really, they're not that great, useless even. Well, maybe not the cryptic ones since even when you couldn't know exactly whom the warning is for you could still keep an eye out for everyone or tell them to look out for each other. But yes, the future glimpses are basically useless because one, like you mentioned before, you couldn't remember about it again until you went through it (there were still a tiny chance you could remember a bit but with time it will be forgotten anyway); and two, while they only showed very normal things in the dream, it still means that if you have the dream something important might happen and while that sound great what could you even do when it happen and the warning chose to pop into your mind at the same time? In short, they're like lags and they're pretty useless.

But tonight, you had a prophetic dream, and a glimpse into a future at that. And surprisingly, it was vivid enough for you to remember. In the dream, you were immobilized. Someone, or something held your body tight, too tight. You felt the oxygens abandoning your lungs and leaving you struggling with the pain and the light headedness. Your eyes were blurry with tears and the lack of air, and your vision was quickly darkening, but you managed to catch sight of whatever was in front of you, a person with horns twirling and curling downward, a dark, sickening, sinister grin plastered on their face. There was something like laughter around you, but it sounded so distant you're ears almost didn't registered it. But before you could try to make out the face of the attacker, you woke up.

At that point your body was trembling involuntary, your heart beating out of your chest as you tried to inhale as much air as possible as if your lungs had failed you. All of this was too scary, and it was so real too. It felt a bit different this time, but you brushed it of by assuring yourself that this was probably your power being enhanced (the idea almost sounds laughable if you think about it) or you were too tired that your brain made up this almost real dream. You tried not to think of the slightest possibility that this was indeed what you think it was. You might be living in the Devildom with danger looming in every corner, but you have the strongest demons to protect you from any potential lower-level demon which may try to attack you. You trusted that you're safe under their protection. They have been nice to you and showed no sign as a threat. So who would be so brave and so stupid at the same time to do that and anger the Avatars of Sin and maybe the future heir of the kingdom?

All of this thinking made you feel tired again, so against your better judgement and your instinct literally screaming and begging you to get to the bottom of it, you gave in and decided to fall asleep with half assed self-assurance and doubt mingled together in a chaotic swirl of abyss. But not before you gave your pillow 3 pat on the surface, a superstition in the human world that if you have a bad dream it means that there might potentially be a ghosts haunting it and patting the pillow off can shoo it away and prevent it from happening again. You're not really one to believe in things like that but with all the stuff that have been happening in your life up until now you figured it's better safe than sorry.

The next morning, you woke up again and completely forgot about what happened earlier. Your sleep addled mind only knew that it was supposed to remember something, but couldn't clarify what. You looked at the time on your D.D.D and realized to your horror that you were about to be late and had to listen to Lucifer's lecture again. Scrambling out of bed, you frantically stumbled across the room getting ready for the day, the last bit of concerned being thrown out the window.

A few months later, you encountered Belphegor on the attic. You didn't know why, but the first time you saw him, a chill ran down your spine and you suddenly ran out of breath. You thought maybe it was your body reacting to the thought of being caught sneaking up here, but with every fiber of your being scream at you to turn around and walk away and pretend that nothing ever happen, you felt doubt clawing at your stomach.

You did walk away with skeptic at first, but seeing the pain in Beelzebub's eyes made your heart sank and you decided to help him reunite with his twin no matter how shady Belphegor had sounded. Pushing aside any doubt, you assured yourself that this was all for Beel, the demon you came to love for his adorable face and loving personality - always caring and looking out for others, and nothing else.

Little did you know, you walked right into your impending doom.

You went back to the past to investigate who released Belphegor. And the moment the door opened by your hands, you immediately knew something was wrong, and yet you still ignore every warning ringing loud and clear in your head. You went and embraced him, a bold move, but a foolish one also. Every pieces suddenly clicked into place.

In a swift moment, you were held in place by Belphegor. His arms crushing your ribs, leaving you breathless. It was painful. You couldn't move. You couldn't breathe. You couldn't call for help. Your mind flashed back to the dream you had a few months ago. It finally clicked to you about how your instinct was desperately warning you. As your conscious slowly leaving you, you heard his dark laugh. He was saying something too, but you couldn't hear with the buzzes in your ears.

And then darkness.

In the last moment that the little bit of conscious hadn't complete left you, you bitterly laughed at your fate. You should have known this was supposed to happen, or at least you did once. And yet you couldn't do anything. You couldn't change anything. This wasn't something trivial like knowing you were going to fail an exam or anything. No. This was much more worse. This power is so useless. What good does it do when it can tell just so you would forget and can't help you remember in time?

But is this really the time for blaming?

**_It was too late anyway._ **

**Author's Note:**

> So, how did it go? I kind of wrote this in a rush at 1 am because i suddenly felt productive... and i couldn't sleep :c hopefully it's not too crappy. This was made based on my own experience so the whole explanation may sounds confusing. I tried to proof read it several time but still couldn't figure how to fix it so... yeah :T  
> In case you don't know what i was referring to when i say "cryptic dreams" you can look it up on google with key words like "meaning of dreams" or something. Hope this help :>


End file.
